a. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an optical pulse generator for a motor drive arrangement including a light transmitter, a light receiver and a code wheel enclosed in a protective housing.
b. Description of the Prior Art
An optical pulse generator is known from European Patent No. EP-Al-O 066 636. In this patent, an optical pulse generator is fastened to the electric motor on the outside after the latter is completely assembled. For this purpose the protective housing is firmly connected to the stator housing at the end face and the code wheel is placed on an end of the rotor shaft protruding from the motor. In each half of the protective housing, axial openings are provided for the light transmitter and the light receiver, respectively.